baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Metus
Metus is an Agori of the Ice Tribe. He is a traveler and a Glatorian trainer. Early Life In his early life, he was support in the Core War. Bara Magna After the Shattering, he found his way to Iconox, supporting them and training Glatorian for them. He then met Certavus, becoming fast friends with the man, and becoming his trainer on top of that, getting him back in shape after the Core War. He saw to Certavus's every match, expecting him to win every time. Soon, Certavus cut their ties to keep Metus safe, and soon died on his own. Metus would continue to train Glatorian, and would eventually be helped after one hundred thousand years by Gresh, who would succeed Certavus. He was in Vulcanus to see to a match, speaking to Raanu about a new warrior that he would find for him. After the match ended, he was escorted home by Gresh, Tarix and Strakk, along with Berix. They soon ran into trouble in the form of Malum and Vorox, and later, Bone Hunters, who they all escaped from. After returning to Iconox, he hired them to go, find, and save his new student, Halix. Halix had been captured by a Skrall patrol. The three agreed, and set out. Later, Halix, Tarix and Strakk would return to him. After Gresh eventually returned, he confronted Metus about Certavus. Certavus moderated a fight between Gresh and Strakk for the information, which Gresh lost. Despite this, he told Gresh everything he knew about Certavus that Gresh didn't know, becoming surprised by Gresh's progress. Later, he would join Strakk on a trip to Vulcanus, only to watch Strakk be obnoxious to everyone, and defeat Ackar. Metus was surprised by his victory, and enjoyed some laughs with him on the way back home. Much later, Strakk would suspect Metus of being a Skrall spy and traitor, since he saw a Skrall symbol on one of Metus's items. Metus was trailed by various others, but nothing ever turned up to link Metus and the Skrall, since there was nothing. He would then travel with a band of others to Atero. He would learn that Raanu was the real traitor, and would see him die after escaping certain death from the Bone Hunters. From that point on, he would watch the Grand Tournament until the Skrall attacked, which would cause him to flee. Before Mata Nui battled Tuma, Metus saw Mata Nui joining forces with other Glatorian to defeat Baterra outside of Iconox. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After the attack by the Bone Hunters about seven months later, he would join Kirbraz as the sidecar pilot of the Kaxium, and help defend Vulcanus. Abilities and Traits Metus is a fast, smooth talking Agori trainer. He trains anyone he can for a profit, and is a fairly greedy Agori. He has honor, though, and pays well for his students, who he genuinely cares for. Weapons Metus carries a sword and an ice designed shield.